Colors of Love
by Rittinha
Summary: Ela tinha perdido tudo. Ele sempre a amara em segredo. Depois de uma nova lei ser implantada, o que os vai obrigar a casar um com o outro, será que ficará tudo bem? Eles conseguirão descobrir quais as cores do amor e o quão vivas elas são?
1. Prólogo

**N/A: **Bem, este é o prólogo da minha nova (e primeira) long-fic ^^ Ela vai ser Remus/Lily e um bocado fluffy, e pertence ao Projecto Marriage Law do Marauders Map. Espero que gostem e, se não gostarem, os comentários construtivos estão para isso (e o botão das reviews) e, por mim, podem criticar o quanto quiserem, de forma a que eu melhore. Se acharem horrendo e quiserem mandar uma review a xingar-me por ser _'tão má escritora_' e _'não ter originalidade nenhuma'_, peço-vos para carregarem naquele "x" no canto da janela e irem ler outra fic qualquer ao vosso gosto ^^

**Detalhe importante:** obviamente, eu não sou dona dos direitos de autor da saga, não me chamo Joanne, o meu sobrenome não é Rowling e não fui eu que criei uma das melhores sagas do Mundo.

* * *

**Prólogo**

Saiu da banheira com os cabelos molhados a pingarem o chão do banheiro. O corpo magro foi seco lentamente, e a camisa de dormir de cetim esverdeado foi vestida com a mesma lentidão. Passou os cabelos ruivos pelos dedos e saiu do aposento, ignorando o chão de madeira frio sob a pele nua dos pés.

Desceu as escadas cuidadosamente e entrou no único aposento iluminado daquela parte da casa. Na simples sala de estar, via-se um homem sentado a ler alguns pergaminhos e com uma pena na mão direita. O homem tinha costas largas, com músculos definidos que se notavam mesmo com a camiseta e cabelos pretos, curtos e despenteados. Sorriu ao vê-la entrar, os olhos castanhos-esverdeados com um brilho incomum.

Mas o olhar não durou para sempre.

De repente, a pequena chama de felicidade que ela sentira apagou-se ao ouvir o trinco da porta. Num impulso, virou-se, chocada ao ver aquela pele mais branca que papel, os olhos transformados em fendas escarlates, os lábios retorcidos num sorriso satisfeito.

Não foi preciso ouvir o grito de James, para saber que tinha de correr até ao andar de cima. Subiu as escadas apressadamente, entrou desvairadamente no quarto do bebé, ignorou as lágrimas silenciosas que lhe escorriam pela face ao ouvir a voz sibilante pronunciar _"Avada Kedavra"_, ao perceber o que tinha acontecido e o que _ia_ acontecer.

Amparou o bebé nos braços, dizendo num suspiro que estava tudo bem. Este estava calmo, como se não se importasse com o que ia acontecer. Ela estava de costas para a porta, mas sentiu os passos silenciosos da _criatura_ atrás dela, e ouviu a voz sibilante dele ordenar que ela saísse da frente, que ele poderia lhe poupar a vida.

Ela não obedeceu.

E, no momento em que ele lhe apontou a varinha, pronunciando as palavras mágicas da morte, uma luz azulada envolveu Lily Evans Potter e desapareceu ao mesmo tempo que o raio verde, atirando-a para o outro lado do aposento.

A pequena vila de Godric Hollow's entrou em alvoroço, chamando logo os Aurors. Estes, no meio dos destroços, encontraram o corpo morto de James Potter e o corpo desacordado da sua mulher.

Não havia rasto de Harry James Potter.

Nem de Lord Voldemort.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Eu não sou a J.K. Rowling, bla, bla, bla, e nada aqui a não ser o plot e a escrita me pertencem.

**N/A: **Bem, aqui está o capitulo um ^^ Acho que não demorou muito para vir, até porque já estava escrito. Adorei todas a reviews e respondi a todas das pessoas que tinham cadastro no site, obrigada meninas ^^ Quanto ao próximo capitulo, eu sinceramente não sei se vem rápido ou não, sendo que não está completamente escrito e eu ainda tenho de reformular umas coisas que acho que não ficaram muito bem.

Beijinhos, e quero reviews: quer gostem, quer não gostem, qualquer coisa :**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

St. Mungus era o melhor hospital bruxo de Londres. Por fora, uma boutique velha e abandonada. Por dentro, um enorme hospital, de paredes de azulejos brancos e esverdeados, esquadrões de medibruxos a andar de um lado para o outro e, pelas paredes, quadros de curandeiros famosos e, no geral, irritantes.

No quarto número 23, um quarto totalmente branco, ocupado apenas por uma cama e algumas estantes cheias de frascos coloridos, era onde estava Lily: pálida como papel, os cabelos longos e ruivos desalinhados.

A porta de madeira pintada abriu-se com um estalido, por onde entrou uma mulher baixa, com uma bata verde e um homem de altura mediana e cabelo e olhos castanhos-claros, com um ar abatido.

- Ela está estável agora, mas continua desacordada. – Explicou a mulher. – E não se esqueça que só o deixei vê-la porque o senhor parece realmente muito abatido e preocupado: a Srª Potter não pode receber visitas.

- A senhora já me disse isso, milhões de vezes, Mrs. Connor e eu percebi à primeira. E também já lhe agradeci por isso. – O homem respondeu de forma educada.

- Então, eu presumo que não seja Mr. Potter, sendo que ele infelizmente faleceu no ataque a Godric Hollow, então o senhor é o quê à Srª Potter? – Perguntou a mulher, sem sequer disfarçar a curiosidade: com certeza a sua mente maldosa já inventara imensas histórias de infidelidade entre a ruiva e o homem preocupado.

- Lily é minha amiga, desde os tempos de Hogwarts. Tal como James. – Ele parecia calmo, embora falar em James, o seu melhor amigo, fosse doloroso. Mas agora a única coisa que podia fazer era apoiar Lily na sua recuperação – tanto física quanto psicológica. – Sou Remus Lupin, já agora. Penso que já ouviu falar de mim, sendo um dos principais activistas a favor dos direitos dos lobisomens.

A mulher pareceu olhá-lo de alto a baixo, concerteza tentando ver se o reconhecia de algum lado. Por fim pareceu lembrar-se – talvez de algum dos _O Profeta Diário_ antigos que só deitara uma vista de olhos e atirara para o lixo em seguida, num dos dias de maior trabalho. De qualquer forma, sorriu.

- Bem, vou deixá-lo a sós com a Srª Potter, então. Com licença e, se houver qualquer problema é só chamar. - A mulher deixou o aposento, silenciosamente, deixando Remus a olhar com ar abatido para Lily.

Ele queria que a sua amiga, que tanto lhe ajudara e tanto fizera por ele, acordasse o mais rápido possível. Mas sabia que, quando Lily acordasse, era provável que ficasse com alguns problemas psicológicos devido à situação traumática e à perda do marido e do filho. Ainda mais, ele sabia que era provável que ela não aguentasse: ela era uma pessoa corajosa, lutadora e, externamente, bastante forte, mas também era sensível e deixava-se abater muito facilmente. Sem James ou o filho para a levantarem, ela cairia sucessivas vezes, cada vez mais fundo.

- A Srª Potter já acordou, como lhe disse na carta que lhe mandei. Mas ela está muito confusa e ainda vai ter de ficar no hospital alguns dias, a recuperar, sendo que o seu ferimento no abdómen ainda não está totalmente cicatrizado e nós queremos ver se ela teve algumas sequelas. – A curandeira não parava de falar, desde que Remus entrara e o acompanhara pelos corredores do hospital, instantes depois de ele ter recebido a carta com a notícia esplendorosa que Lily tinha acordado.

Tinha passado uma semana desde que ele a visitara e nove dias desde que ela fora encontrada debaixo dos escombros da sua casa em Godric's Hollow e fora internada em estado grave no Saint Mungus. Mas, apesar do alívio que sentia pela saúde da amiga já estar quase restabelecida, agora é que os problemas iam começar, na sua própria opinião.

- Lily! – Ele exclamou, um sorriso alegre espalhando-se no rosto e fazendo-o parecer uns dez anos mais novo e infinitamente mais belo, mal entrou no quarto pequeno em que ela estava.

- Remus. – Ela também sorriu, reconhecendo-o imediatamente, mas o sorriso não era tão aliviado nem tão aberto quanto o dele, mas mais sorumbático e triste.

Ela encontrava-se acompanhada por uma curandeira auxiliar, que lhe dava uma poção azul-turquesa à boca e, quando ele entrou, quase empurrou a pobre mulher e, com uma gota azul no canto da boca, abraçou e beijou as faces do amigo mal ele se aproximou da cama. Sentia-se estranhamente aliviada por o ver, embora aquela dor insuportável no fundo do peito não tivesse cessado, nem parecia prestes a cessar.

Remus limpou-lhe os lábios com as mãos macias e masculinas e, depois do aparato inicial, sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, observando a curandeira auxiliar acabar de lhe administrar todas as poções. E, só quando ela deixou o quarto, ele desfez o sorriso cortês e olhou com um ar pesaroso para a ruiva.

- Agora, diz-me: como estás, realmente? – A pergunta foi acompanhada com um afago terno pelas bochechas pálidas da mulher, enquanto a outra mão agarrava a mão feminina com uma delicadeza pouco masculina.

- Não te consigo esconder nada, pois não, Remus? Engraçado que tu eras quem eu mais tolerava nos tempos de Hogwarts – de vocês os quatro, claro – mas de quem mais me afastei nestes últimos dois anos. Não compreendo porque não nos visitavas tão frequentemente quanto Sirius, e, admito, cheguei a pensar que tu poderias estar farto de nós ou, ainda pior, teres sido"levado" pelas Trevas. – Os olhos esmeraldinos estavam aquosos devido Às lágrimas que teimavam em aparecer, a voz rouca devido ao pouco uso.

- Por Mérlin, Lily! Eu nunca na vida iria ficar farto de vocês. Tu, o James – pronunciou o nome do amigo tristemente – o Peter e o Sirius eram a minha família, desde que a minha mãe morrera. Eu só não aguentava aquele pesar, aquela tristeza que pairava naquela casa desde que Dumbledore anunciara que o Harry podia ser o bebé da Profecia. – Admitiu, os olhos também já marejados. – E eu nunca vos seria capaz de trair, Lily. – Pelo comentário mordaz, tão pouco típico do pacífico e calmo Remus, ela foi capaz de compreender eu ele, tal como toda a gente, pensava que Sirius era o Fiel do Segredo da casa: que ele era o traidor e, neste momento, ele já devia estar em Azkaban.

- Remus, olha para mim. – Pediu, agarrando com firmeza as mãos dele. – O Sirius não era o Fiel do Segredo. Peter era. E foi ele que nos traiu. É isso que tu tens de dizer aos Aurores, logo que saias daqui. Não pretendo que ele seja preso por um crime que não seria capaz e cometer, nunca. Atraiçoar os amigos é tão pouco típico dele, Remus: pensei que tu serias o único a acreditar que ele está inocente.

- O Peter? – Ele estava boquiaberto com a notícia. Desde que descobrira que James e Harry tinham morrido sentira-se atraiçoado por Sirius, que pensava ser o Fiel. Agora que essa constatação mostrava-se falsa, sentia-se bastante mais aliviado e envergonhado por ter duvidado do carácter do amigo.

Lily explicou-lhe tudo no resto do tempo em que ele passara ali. Só cedera às lágrimas quando ele se foi embora e em nenhuma vez mostrara-se fragilizada ou doente, tirando a palidez apática. Tentava mostrar-se forte, mas Remus sabia que, por dentro, ela estava a definhar e, quando tivesse alta, a dor iria atacar brutalmente; a dor da perda de duas das suas partes mais importantes: o marido e o filho, que amava com tanta intensidade.

E apenas essa ideia fazia-o querer ir correr para casa e esconder-se debaixo dos lençóis.

- Tem cuidado, tu ainda não podes fazer muitos esforços. – Avisou Remus, ajudando-a a sentar no sofá de cabedal branco.

Lily acabara de sair do hospital, com a alta assinada pela curandeira responsável e, sendo que a sua casa fora destruída, Remus levara-a para casa dele, que tinha um quarto a mais e que ele arranjara com cuidado para ela poder vir viver com ele, sob os protestos da ruiva, claro.

Ela encontrava-se melhor, embora por vezes ficasse distante e apática e estivesse bastante pálida, com os longos e outrora brilhantes cabelos ruivos baços e sem vida. O seu ventre agora tinha uma cicatriz fina e cor-de-rosa a destoar da pele branca e o seu coração tinha a maior das cicatrizes, esta em carne viva.

Ela não tinha a certeza se esta última alguma vez cicatrizaria.

- Remus, eu já te disse que não estou inválida. E também já te disse que eu podia pagar por um alojamento temporário num hotel ou pensão com as minhas economias e que depois comprava uma casa para mim, tu não precisavas de te incomodar. – Ela reclamou, virando-se para o homem com uma falsa cara de poucos amigos.

- Eu sei que não és inválida, Lily, mas enquanto não puderes trabalhar é sinal que ainda tens de estar em repouso, certo? Então, prepara-te para seres apaparicada durante dois meses. E nada de reclamações: tu ficas aqui enquanto estiveres em repouso e não tiveres casa: eu já limpei a tralha do quarto a mais e tudo! – Ele retorquiu, abrindo pela primeira vez em alguns dias um sorriso. Ele iria ficar muito feliz por ter Lily em casa dele.

E Lily ficava feliz por saber que tinha alguém como ele para contar. E ficava feliz por estar, finalmente, numa casa normal, sem curandeiras e auxiliares à sua volta a administrar-lhe poções coloridas de meia em meia hora. O apartamento tipicamente muggle de Remus era, embora pequeno, bastante acolhedor, com as paredes imaculadamente brancas e janelas de um tamanho considerável que enchiam a casa de luz.

A sala era aconchegante, com o grande sofá de cabedal branco, as duas poltronas iguais e uma mesinha de madeira no centro, por cima de um tapete redondo e com um aspecto puído. As paredes estavam praticamente despidas, sem qualquer quadro e as mesas em toda a casa eram simplesmente funcionais, sem quaisquer bibelôs ou coisinhas por cima, tal como nas estantes de madeira clara.

A cozinha tinha bastantes aparelhos muggle, como um frigorifico, um fogão e um microondas brancos e limpos. Os balcões eram de mármore e os armários eram de madeira, tal como a pequena mesa no centro da anafada cozinha.

O quarto onde Remus dormia era o que tinha mais coisas, cheio de estantes cheias de livros e outras coisas que ela nem sabia para que servia. Estava levemente desarrumado, com alguma roupa espalhada pelo chão mas, tirando isso, até estava organizado, com a cama feita e o edredão azul-escuro asseado.

O quarto onde ela iria dormir era bastante simples, com as paredes pintadas de amarelo-claro sem quaisquer quadros a decorar e apenas com um roupeiro de madeira que até era grande, uma cama de casal no centro do quarto impecavelmente arrumada e uma mesa-de-cabeceira de cada lado da mesma. Teria de partilhar o banheiro claro com Remus, mas era melhor do que uma pensão, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Mas, contrastando com a aparência serena que mantinha de dia, à noite, ao deitar-se na cama fria, nos lençóis imaculados, as lágrimas jorravam impiedosamente, a vontade de ter o corpo magro e pequeno do seu filho nos braços destruindo os seus alicerces, a saudade dos abraços fortes, da voz masculina e dos beijos apaixonados do marido enterrando-a cada vez mais fundo.

Sim, as noites eram as piores.

- Estou cada vez mais preocupado com ela, Sirius. – Confessou Remus, a voz baixa para não acordar Lily, que ainda estava adormecida. – Esta noite acordei com ela a gritar, com pesadelos e notava-se que tinha estado a chorar: a almofada estava encharcada!

- Tem calma, Remus, isso é normal: ela perdeu o marido, ela perdeu o filho. Ela perdeu as pessoas que mais amava. Nós perdemos um grande amigo, um irmão, e um sobrinho, e também nos dois, também nos custa. Mas ela, ela está provavelmente pior que nós, ainda mais tendo de estar em repouso durante estes dois meses e meio que se seguem. – Sirius olhava para Remus com a mesma aparência desleixada de sempre mas com a voz rouca levemente embargada e, sobretudo, sincera.

O lobisomem assentiu, bebendo um gole da chávena de café – forte e sem açúcar, como ele gostava -, pousando-a no pires de porcelana logo em seguida. Olhou para o homem à sua frente que, na adolescência, fora tantas vezes demasiado inconsequente e fanfarrão mas que, naquele momento em que os seus olhos acinzentados olhavam para o líquido escuro distraídos, parecia muito mais velho do que era.

- Tu tens razão, eu não estou a pensar de forma racional. – Ele passou a mão pelos fios de cabelo castanho, despenteando-os de uma forma demasiado familiar para eles – o que lhes fez trocar, quase que imediatamente, um olhar pesaroso e cheio de saudades.

Porque, mais do que a dor de não ter o seu melhor amigo lá, para eles, como estava sempre e como nunca voltaria a estar, eles sentiam saudades do grande homem que fora James. Sentiam saudades da sua displicência inalterável, do elo que os unia e que nunca deveria ter-se quebrado, da sua voz ligeiramente rouca, dos seus ataques de riso incontroláveis e barulhentos. Eles sentiam saudades de James. E esse seria o sentimento que teriam de suportar para sempre.

- Bom-dia, Remus. – Uma voz sonolenta irrompeu pela cozinha, tal como a dona da mesma: descabelada, a bocejar, com olheiras fundas e a apertar o robe por cima da t-shirt velha de Remus que usava para dormir.

- Bom-dia. – Ele respondeu – Dormiste bem? – Ele levantou-se da cadeira, tirando uma chávena do armário e enchendo-a de café, entregando-a depois a ela.

- Bom-dia, minha querida Lily – Cumprimentou Sirius, fazendo-a quase dar um salto de susto.

- Ai, Sirius! Será que podes não assustar as pessoas logo de manhã? E sim, dormi bem, Remus, obrigada. – Ela sentou-se na cadeira vazia e bebeu um gole do seu café, ainda olhando repreensivamente para Sirius.

- Eu não quis assustar ninguém, Lily: tu só não reparaste que eu estava aqui. – Disse ele, com um tom brincalhão. – Já agora, bela roupa de dormir, Lily querida.

- Sirius! – Ela reclamou, as faces ruborizadas. De qualquer forma, ela já estava habituada às brincadeiras tão pouco maduras do amigo – uma coisa no qual ele era tão parecido com James.

_James_. Ela suspirou e, embora tenha mantido o sorriso brincalhão, uma permanente sombra nos seus olhos esmeraldinos mostravam que não estava tudo tão bem como parecia. Que ela não estava tão bem quanto parecia. E, embora brincasse com eles, no seu íntimo continuava despedaçada, ainda a tentar colar os cacos.

Cacos esses que pareciam nunca vir um dia a colar. Nem com a cola mais forte.

Nessa noite, Remus dormia descansado, as cobertas em cima dele, a respiração regular, as cortinas semi-abertas deixando ver o céu escuro, sem lua, mas salpicado com pequenas estrelas, mas cuja luz não conseguia chegar ao quarto tipicamente masculino.

De repente, um grito rompeu o silêncio. Um grito de dor, de sofrimento, vindo exactamente do quarto ao lado. Remus acordou atordoado, os olhos sonolentos, os cabelos despenteados, mas de imediato levantou-se, saindo a correr do próprio quarto, ignorando o facto de estar apenas de roupa interior e ignorando os chinelos, alinhados ao lado da cama.

Ele entrou no quarto de Lily a correr, indo logo ajoelhar-se na cama, onde ela estava sentada, os olhos molhados de lágrimas, e abraçando-a, tentando-a confortar o melhor possível, deixando-a chorar no seu peito e nos seus ombros, enquanto fazia um leve carinho nas suas bochechas.

- James…ele foi-se embora. – Ela balbuciava, a sua dor presente na voz entrecortada pelos soluços, e em cada lágrima que escorria dos seus olhos. – E o Harry…também me deixou. Eu…estou sozinha. Sozinha.

- Shh. Calma, tem calma. Tu não estás sozinha. Tu tens-me a mim e ao Sirius. Nós tomamos conta de ti, querida. Nós amamos-te, Lily, não da mesma maneira que o James te amava, mas amamos-te. – Ele sussurrou-lhe essas palavras doces ao seu ouvido, acalmando-a o melhor que podia. Acabou por deitar-se na cama dela, com a ruiva ao seu colo, abraçando-a, reconfortando-a.

Apercebeu-se, algum tempo depois, que ela dormia nos seus braços, abraçando a sua cintura, a cabeça apoiada no seu peito. Sorriu tristemente, continuando a afagar-lhe os cabelos vermelhos. Ele amava-a, como dissera e, também como dissera, podia não ser da mesma maneira que James, mas era um amor profundo derivado da forte amizade que eles partilhavam. Tanto que ele queria dizer-lhe que aqueles últimos dias tinham sido um pesadelo, que tudo voltaria ao normal em breve. Tanto que ele queria que, ao embalá-la, tal como fizera agora, mandasse embora ,toda a sua dor, toda a sua tristeza. Mas nada disso era verdade.

Mas tanto que ele queria que fosse.

E, sem se aperceber no meio daqueles pensamentos tristes e desejos infundados, adormeceu, caindo num sono profundo e, felizmente, sem sonhos.


	3. Chapter 2

**N/A: **Bem, aqui está o capitulo 2 e peço imensa desculpa pela demora =X As razões foram várias, mas não vou andar aqui a chatear-vos com os meus problemas, obviamente...Obrigada pelos reviews, adorei todos e foram um grande incentivo *-* Quero mais, ok? =P Vou tentar postar o capitulo 3 para a semana ou ainda neste fim-de-semana que vem, aproveitar as Férias da Pascoa =D Beijinhos e espero que gostem :**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Seis meses se passaram. Longos e tortuosos meses em que cada dia parecia um novo desafio, em que cada passo parecia custar mais que o outro. Afinal, para todo o Mundo Bruxo aqueles foram meses de recomeço, os primeiros meses sem uma guerra, sem medo de sair  
à rua. Nesses meses várias pessoas foram mandadas para Azkaban, outras libertadas e ainda outras inocentadas. Nesses meses, muitos estabelecimentos abriram e muitos outros fecharam. Contabilizaram-se os mortos, trataram dos vivos. E, acima de tudo, o Mundo Bruxo festejou. Pois finalmente podiam respirar em paz, parar de olhar para o vizinho do lado com desconfiança e sentir-se seguros na sua própria casa.

Para Lily, foram seis meses sofridos. Graças a Remus e a Sirius, ela conseguira superar melhor as mortes do marido e do filho e, depois de eles lhe convencerem, também recebeu acompanhamento psicológico. Voltou a trabalhar e a ocupar o cargo que ocupava antes da Guerra, no Departamento das Leis da Magia no Ministério e, sendo que agora não tinha tanto tempo livre, ela realmente começava a sentir-se a melhorar psicologicamente. Continuava a viver com Remus e, embora estivesse sempre a dizer que quando tivesse mais dinheiro iria comprar uma casa dela (ela não queria usar o dinheiro dos Potter para já), ela sabia que aquela companhia diária dava-lhe o alento necessário para seguir em frente, todos os dias.

- Bom dia. – Cumprimentou, entrando na cozinha onde apenas estava Remus, ainda semi-despido, a preparar o pequeno-almoço.

– Eu faço isso, vai lá acabar de te vestir! - Reclamou, ignorando o "bom-dia" dele e tirando-lhe a loiça das mãos. Quase que o empurrou para fora da cozinha, até que ele deu-se por vencido, indo acabar-se de vestir.

Quando ele deu costas, ela suspirou inaudivelmente, observando com um certo desgosto as múltiplas cicatrizes que ele tinha nos braços e nas costas magras. Ele dissera que, mesmo antes de ela morar com ele, não se transformava no seu apartamento e ela assistiu, durante aqueles meses todos, ele ir-se embora antes do pôr-do-sol, um olhar cansado no rosto, e voltar ainda mais fatigado, cortes recentes a rasgar os já cicatrizados, todos os dias de lua-cheia.

Por algum motivo, ele nunca lhe contara para onde ele ia todas aquelas noites. Talvez por pensar que ela poderia fazer alguma coisa estúpida, tipo ir ter com ele, ou assim; ela pensava. Mas Lily não pretendia ser mordida por um lobisomem, e muito menos queria fazer o seu amigo se sentir culpado pelas suas tendências suicidas – não que ela tivesse tido alguma nos seus piores meses.

Ela suspirou, desligando o fogão e pondo as panquecas já feitas num prato, enquanto lembrava-se do quanto ela tinha mudado em relação aos primeiros meses depois do ataque a Godric's Hollow. Há uns meses atrás, ela parecia apática e fazia tudo no modo "automático", sem sentir nada senão uma enorme vontade de sentar-se no chão, enrolar-se como uma bola e chorar até não ter mais lágrimas para derramar. Agora, lá estava ela, a servir o pequeno-almoço com um brilho diferente nos olhos – já não tão baços e sem vida – e discretamente arranjada para um dia de trabalho normal.

- Já estou vestido. É preciso alguma coisa, Rainha Mandona? – Perguntou Remus, ao entrar na cozinha, com um sorriso calmo e levemente divertido no rosto.

- Não, senta-te e come, ó Principe Preguiçoso. – Ela respondeu enquanto se sentava. Tirou O Profeta Diário de cima da mesa para ler enquanto comia, mas ao ler a manchete da primeira página quase se ia engasgando com o café. Perguntou:

- Remus, tu já leste o Profeta de hoje?

- Não, não li. Só paguei à coruja e pus em cima da mesa, nem sequer dei uma vista de olhos. Porquê? – Ele estava de cabeça baixa, a pôr cuidadosamente mel nas suas panquecas.

- Anda cá. – Ela chamou. – Parece que aquela lei que eu já te tinha falado: aquela cujo Ministro queria aprovar o mais rapidamente possível, segundo o que corria no Ministério, foi aprovada. – Perante o olhar confuso dele, ela continuou: - A Lei do Casamento: em que todos os bruxos adultos a partir dos 17 anos e solteiros seriam obrigados a casar e a procriar num espaço de um ano, senão são presos. Mas o que ninguém no Ministério – nem no Departamento de Leis, vê só – sabia é que sangues-puros não podem casar com sangues-puros, nem nascidos-trouxas com nascidos-trouxas, para não correr o risco de haver muitos abortos, o que não seria nada vantajoso, já que o objectivo é não promover a extinção bruxa. Percebes?

Remus acenou, um bocado chocado. Em um espaço de um ano, casar e ter filhos? Ele percebia as razões pela qual essa lei era necessária, mas a verdade era que depois das guerras a natalidade costumava crescer em massa num espaço de um ano. Parece que iria crescer triplamente em massa durante aquele ano.

A pergunta que não saía da sua cabeça era: Quem iria querer casar com uma aberração como ele?

* * *

O Ministério estava uma pilha: ainda mais cheio de gente do que é normal, jornalistas, trabalhadores e outras pessoas aos gritos para se poderem ouvir. Ao passar pelo átrio, era possível ver uma fila enorme à frente de uma secretária de madeira cheia de papéis, com uma mulher sentada atrás da secretária a falar com as pessoas. Essa era provavelmente quem fazia mais barulho.

Lily reconheceu-a facilmente: era sua colega e amiga, e trabalhava no mesmo Departamento que ela. Tinha sido ela que "cuidara" da ruiva quando estava a estagiar, e fora aí que tinham criado uma espécie de amizade. Destiny Guerlain era uma pessoa estranhamente amigável, daquelas pessoas que toda a gente gosta mas de que toda a gente tem um certo medo. Tinha sempre um sorriso nos lábios cheios e tratava bem toda a gente, mas era facilmente irritável e quando se irritava era melhor fugir; era escandalosa e carismática, de ideias muito próprias e era a pessoa mais teimosa que Lily conhecia.

Era facilmente reconhecível ao longe, já que, além de estar sempre com um penteado diferente, um mais estranho que o outro, ela pintava o cabelo com as cores mais escandalosas com uma poção feita por ela própria, segundo dizia. Por outro lado, também era quem usava as roupas mais excêntricas, e – como já tinha referido – a que falava mais alto.

Lily tentou passar, com muita dificuldade, pelo meio das pessoas que enchiam o Átrio e, quando chegou perto da amiga, um bocado descabelada e com calor – mesmo que ainda fosse Primavera e estivesse a chover a potes lá fora -, ainda teve de levar com os insultos e reclamações das pessoas da fila.

- O que se passa aqui? – Perguntou, tendo de levantar a voz o máximo que conseguia para a outra ouvir.

- Aquele mal-comido do nosso chefe mandou-me vir para aqui aguentar esta chinfrineira. – Ela gritou, claramente pouco se importando com as palavras que usava. – Estas são as listas dos bruxos solteiros e maiores de idade, divididos em mulheres e homens. Esta fila de pessoas chatas e reclamonas e, sendo solteiras, tão mal-comidas como o parvalhão do Mr. Sawyer, querem a lista, obviamente – já que se têm de casar por causa desta lei estúpida. – Destiny apontou para os papéis que tinha em cima da mesa, enquanto explicava.

- Hmm…Sorte tens tu de já estares casada. Até logo, e boa sorte. – A ruiva sorriu debilmente, enquanto se despedia da mulher aos gritos, tendo de desviar-se das pessoas _"reclamonas e mal-comidas" _mais uma vez.

Chegou ao elevador ofegante e, aproveitando que havia um espelho na parede e ignorando as outras pessoas, atou o cabelo num coque baixo um bocado malfeito, já que estava todo despenteado, e ela tinha a certeza que alguém lhe tinha puxado um ou dois cabelos no meio daquela confusão.

Suspirou aliviada quando chegou ao seu andar, que estava muito mais calmo e parecia o paraíso comparado com o Átrio. Deixou a pasta em cima da sua secretária e começou a ler os recados que ali estavam, que eram quase todos urgentes, com toda aquela coisa da aprovação da Lei do Casamento – como fora apelidada, e como toda a gente a chamava.

Anotou algumas coisas importantes e amachucou papéis desnecessários, até que chegou a um recado cor-de-rosa que estava escrito a letras quase garrafais. _"Boa! Uma reunião de Departamento:; como se eu precisasse de mais alguma coisa para o meu dia ficar pior!"_. Guardou a folha com o horário da reunião num local visível e começou a trabalhar nas coisas mais urgentes.

De qualquer forma, aquela reunião viria a calhar, já que tinha de falar com o Mr. Sawyer acerca dos parênteses daquela lei. Ela esperava que houvesse algum que dissesse que a lei não valia para pessoas viúvas há menos de um ano, ou coisa assim. A última coisa que queria era casar outra vez – e muito menos com um qualquer desconhecido.

Suprimiu um arrepio quando a imagem dela própria deitada com um desconhecido qualquer invadiu-lhe a mente. A última coisa que queria era _ter filhos_ com um qualquer desconhecido.

* * *

- Eu sinto muito, Potter, mas a verdade é que a maioria das mulheres solteiras são viúvas há menos de um ano, como você, nós não podíamos pôr uma restrição à lei assim, ia perder todo o seu significado, compreende? Portanto, desculpe, mas a senhora vai ter que casar, e aconselho-a a ir buscar a lista de homens solteiros do país no Átrio o mais rapidamente possível. – Concluiu o homem, encerrando de vez o assunto.

- Certo, Mr. Sawyer, um resto de boa-tarde para o senhor, já não o incomodo mais. – Lily disse ao sair, educada e polidamente mas, mal fechou a porta d escritório pôs-se a resmungar impropérios e obscenidades, amaldiçoando o homem e todas as suas passadas e futuras gerações.

A seu ver, era um absurdo e quase uma traição à memória de James ter de casar tão cedo e contra a sua vontade. Ao menos rezava, para que, nessa lista, houvesse ao menos alguém conhecido, já que, por muito que deitar-se com alguém conhecido fosse estranho, deitar-se com um alguém que nunca viu na vida chegava a ser nojento. E ela não conseguia tirar da cabeça o facto de que não era só casar, era também procriar, e isso era, de certa forma, repudiante.

Não que fazer sexo fosse repudiante, mas fazê-lo com um completo desconhecido ou, até mesmo se fosse alguém conhecido, uma pessoa que não amasse nem que nutrisse qualquer sentimento a não ser, talvez, um resquício de amizade.

Por outro lado, ela não queria deixar a casa de Remus, a quem ela já tratava quase como família e de quem ela gostava tanto; ele tinha sido o seu porto seguro durante todos os seus maus momentos e deixá-lo iria ser difícil. Mas, agora que pensava nisso, ela não tinha de deixá-lo! Ele era solteiro, era um amigo e também tinha que casar, como todos os outros bruxos maiores de idade. Mas, ele podia, por qualquer motivo, não querer casar com ela e continuava a ser estranho imaginar-se na cama – no sentido mais rudimentar da coisa – com ele. Contudo continuava a ser a melhor hipótese.

Sorrindo, já levemente avaliada, embora a ideia de ele poder não querer ainda não tivesse deixado a sua cabeça, ela dirigiu-se à sua secretária começando a arrumar as coisas para ir-se embora. Passou pelo Átrio e pediu uma lista com os homens solteiros e outra com as mulheres solteiras a Destiny. E, depois de despedir-se dela e de ficar constrangida com os seus comentários maliciosos após contar-lhe que provavelmente o seu futuro noivo seria Remus – "um excelente pedaço de mau caminho", segundo ela -, saiu do Ministério e aparatou para o beco sem saída perto da rua da sua casa.

Minutos depois, estava a entrar no apartamento, o excelente cheiro de comida a ser preparada a entrar-lhe pelas narinas. Depois de fechar a porta, pousou as suas coisas, despiu o casaco e soltou os longos cabelos ruivos. A casa não tinha qualquer mudança, porém o jornal amachucado em cima da mesa fazia-a crer que ela não tinha sido a única preocupada com a Lei durante aquele dia.

Caminhou até à cozinha, onde Remus estava a cortar vegetais, de costas para a porta. Sorriu, embora estivesse nervosa. Mal ela sabia que ele também estivera nervoso e ansioso o dia todo, com a mesma ideia que Lily na cabeça e a certeza de que tinham que falar quando ela chegasse. Mas estava tão distraído que por pouco não cortou um dedo quando ela falou.

- O jantar cheira bem. – Ela elogiou, os olhos levemente risonhos devido ao susto que lhe pregou. – Mas tu importavas-te de parar um bocadinho, se faz favor?

Ele assentiu, limpando as mãos num pano seco. Quando passou por ela para ir para a sala de estar, beijou-a na face e despenteou-lhe os cabelos, como sempre fazia quando ela chagava a casa. Sendo um lobisomem ele não conseguia arranjar emprego em lugar algum, por isso não trabalhava e passava o dia quase todo em casa, especialmente agora, que qualquer sinal de diferença resultava em desconfiança.

- Eu estive a falar com o meu chefe e, segundo ele, mesmo estando viúva há pouco tempo, eu vou ter de casar segundo essa lei estúpida. Também não há nenhuma cláusula que restrinja os lobisomens de se casarem, sendo que, mesmo com a maldição, eles podem procriar. Sendo assim, tanto eu como tu temos de casar. – Ela começou, directa e abstendo-se aos factos como sempre foi, não deixando espaço para Remus interromper, como ele dava mostras de querer fazer. – Como nós somos amigos e estamos habituados um ao outro há bastante tempo, eu penso que devíamo-nos casar um com o outro, ao invés de encontrar algum parceiro em qualquer outro lugar.

- Mas isso não seria um desrespeito para com a memória de James? Eu realmente tinha pensado nisso e ia falar contigo, mas achei que tu provavelmente nunca aceitarias. – Disse ele, ao mesmo tempo em que entrelaçava as mãos dela com as suas, genuína preocupação nos seus olhos.

- Eu acho que James – proferiu ela, a voz levemente embargada ao falar do seu marido, que ainda amava, mesmo estando morto. – preferiria que eu casasse contigo, um amigo, do que com algum outro homem desconhecido.

Remus abraçou-a, sorrindo. Ela não sabia, mas ele amava-a. Sempre amou, aliás. E sempre aguentou a dor de a ver, feliz, com James. Ele não iria substituir James no coração dela nunca, até porque ele era só "um amigo" e aquele iria ser um casamento falso, apenas por causa de uma Lei. Também não lhe iria contar acerca dos seus sentimentos, ela iria ficar constrangida provavelmente e aquela naturalidade da relação deles iria desaparecer.

Remus apenas iria esperar e ver o que iria acontecer.


	4. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Eu peço imensa desculpa pela demora - penso que demorei mas de um mês, desculpem mesmo - e por o capitulo estar um bocadinho pequeno. As razões da demora foram várias, incluindo falta de inspiração, mas paciência =/ Espero que gostem, finalmente a história está a avançar e para o próximo capitulo provavelmente já serão as preparações para o casamento. E não se esqueçam de mandar reviews, está bem? *-* Beijinhos :**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

- Então, tu e a Lily realmente vão casar? – Perguntou Sirius, anormalmente sério. Afinal, por muito que na maioria das vezes ele fosse um cachorro brincalhão, o assunto que queria tratar com o amigo era para ser tratado com seriedade. – Tu realmente queres sofrer mais, não queres? Nunca te achei tão masoquista, Moony.

Remus mal sabia o que vinha aí quando, há poucos minutos, tinha aberto a porta ao amigo. Sinceramente, já se começara a arrepender. Sirius aproveitara o facto de que Lily não estava em casa para falar com ele acerca disso, e "isso" era o amigo e os seus sentimentos. Afinal, fora fácil perceber que ele amava-a, e desde há muito tempo.

- Não, eu não sou masoquista. E sim, eu sei que irei sofrer, pois ela não está apaixonada por mim e, mesmo assim, nós temos que casar. E temos que ter um filho, no mínimo – e eu nem sequer sei se a licantropia passa de pai para filho. – Ele respondeu, olhando seriamente para o amigo. – Eu amo-a, eu realmente amo-a e, mesmo que não casasse com ela, como achas que eu me sentiria ao vê-la casar com um homem qualquer e desconhecido quando eu, até ao que sei, sou perfeitamente fértil? E quem mais quereria casar com um lobisomem – um monstro, a ver da sociedade – a não ser ela? De qualquer forma, noivos ou não, ela é minha amiga. E, mesmo que eu sofra até ao fim da minha vida, vou passar anos felizes por saber que a tenho ao meu lado, como mulher.

- Tudo bem, eu compreendo. Só estou preocupado contigo, e com ela. Como achas que ela vai reagir quando souber que tu a amas, não como amiga, mas como mulher? E não me digas que tu não lhe vais dizer.

- É claro que lhe vou dizer, mas não para já. Tem calma Sirius, tudo a seu tempo. E obrigado pela preocupação, mas tu sabes que, mesmo sem casar com ela, eu sofria todos os dias por saber que ela estava no quarto ao lado, sozinha; e sofria cada vez que conseguia ouvir os gritos e soluços dela durante os meses em que ela chorava por James e por Harry. – Ele disse sério, com isso, tentando fazer Sirius ver que pouco importava ela estar com ele ou não: ele iria sofrer na mesma. Porém, só não disse que continuava a sofrer pois ela continuava a chorar e a sofrer pelo filho e pelo marido, todas as noites, embora acordasse bem-disposta de manhã.

Levantou-se, indo buscar o café recém-feito. Por Mérlin, ele só queria deixar de pensar no casamento um bocadinho e Sirius ia lá transtorná-lo mais um bocadinho? Isso só pode ser sina!

- Queres que vá contigo hoje à noite, Moony? – Sirius perguntou, tirando-o dos seus pensamentos. Suspirou, pondo as chávenas com café em cima da mesa, remoendo o cansaço típico da primeira noite de lua cheia do mês e sentou-se de seguida.

- Não. Eu já te disse que consigo passar por isto sozinho. Sem o James não é a mesma coisa: pensava que tínhamos já chegado a essa conclusão. – Respondeu.

- Sim, mas eu pensei que tu pudesses querer companhia. É sempre diferente do que apenas aguentar a dor, sozinho. - Sirius bebericou o seu café, após dizer aquelas palavras, que Remus sabia serem verdadeiras. – E tu sabes que eu vou estar sempre aqui para ti.

* * *

Lily sorriu levemente, enquanto entrava em casa. Sentia-se relaxada após sair com a amiga Destiny, a qual sempre lhe fazia sorrir e sentir-se bem. Tinham tomado um delicioso chá _Earl Gray_ num rústico café trouxa e conversado sobre tudo um pouco, desde trabalho até à vida amorosa de Destiny e, obviamente, Remus e o noivado dele e da ruiva. Esta ainda se sentia a corar com os comentários maliciosos da outra acerca do físico impecável e do olhar misterioso do seu amigo – não, _do seu noivo_: tinha que começar a habituar-se a chamá-lo assim.

Ele podia ainda ser o seu melhor amigo, a pessoa mais amigável e modesta que já conhecera, mas a relação deles já não era a mesma de antes. Eles teriam que se casar e constituir família. Eles tinham de partilhar uma casa, uma cama, uma vida. Ele seria a última coisa que veria quando fosse dormir a primeira logo de manhã. Ele seria seu marido e ela juraria amá-lo e ser-lhe fiel até ao fim das suas vidas.

Mas ele não era James. Não era o homem que há uns anos dissera amar. Não era o homem com que passara os melhores anos da sua vida. Não era o homem com que tivera um filho há um ano. E nunca seria capaz de o substituir.

Nem ela queria isso, de maneira nenhuma. Remus era Remus e James era James. Dois homens completamente diferentes, mas cujo destino juntara e também a juntara a eles. Dois homens que fizeram parte da sua vida e a marcaram profundamente.

E as lágrimas já lhe corriam pelas bochechas, ao lembrar-se de James e de como sentia que estava a trair a sua memória ao casar-se com um dos seus melhores amigos. Estava sentada no chão, agarrada aos seus joelhos, encostada à porta e perdida em memórias passadas do seu tempo com os Marotos – todos eles, não só James e Remus. A sua mente vagueava por elas quase como se estivesse num Pensatório a revisitá-las. E os soluços tornaram-se mais altos ao pousar na última memória que tinha de James e de Harry.

Mas o seu próprio grito fê-la acordar de um sonho mau. Nem percebera quando a realidade se tornara um sonho e adormecera ali, meio sentada meio deitada, encostada à porta numa posição fetal. Levantou-se com alguma dificuldade, limpando com os dedos os resquícios de lágrimas das suas bochechas. Deu alguns passos até à mais próxima janela e suspirou ao olhar ara o céu de veludo azul-escuro.

A lua banhava com a sua luz branca quase toda a rua. Era lua cheia e com essa descoberta veio a preocupação com o seu amigo. Com o seu noivo. Eram as mesmas pessoas, porém diferentes. Mas era uma preocupação diferente da usual, por muito que ainda não soubesse onde ele se escondia quando se transformava. Pois só agora percebera que não sabia o que fazer caso o perdesse. Fora ele que estivera a maior parte do tempo ao seu lado e fora o seu maior alicerce durante todos aqueles meses. Remus era mais que um amigo, ela sabia.

E o seu coração estava negro de preocupação e as feridas cicatrizadas estavam agora quase em sangue, depois daquele negro sonho e depois daquela negra realização. As lágrimas voltaram e ela sentou-se no chão, perto da janela, mais uma vez perdida. Era um sentimento irracional, por muito que já soubesse que estava tudo bem, na medida do possível.

E a lua observava a sua dor.

* * *

Quando Remus chegou a casa, silenciosamente e devagar devido a seu estado debilitado, ficou surpreso ao encontrar Lily praticamente deitada no chão, perto de uma janela aberta, completamente adormecida. A sua face estava serena, pelo que não estava em nenhum pesadelo mas, por ter dormido ali toda a noite a sofrer com o ar fresco da noite primaveril, tinha a face pálida e os lábios arroxeados. Os cabelos ruivos destacavam-se, estando despenteados e a cair-lhe m cascata pelos ombros, tal como cobrindo-lhe parte da face.

Mas estava linda. Não que já não o fosse, mas não tinha aquele ar pesado nos ombros que a guerra lhe trouxera: estava calma e tranquila, por muito que não parecesse muito confortável, com as roupas com que saíra no dia anterior e numa posição desconfortável.

Ele aproximou-se dela e pegou-a ao colo com cuidado, devido ao seu estado cansado e para não a acordar. Levou-a até ao quarto dela e, chegado lá, descalçou-lhe os sapatos, despiu-lhe o casaco e pôs-lhe as cobertas por cima, de modo a aquecê-la o mais possível. Deu-lhe um beijo na testa quando estava para se ir embora, para se deitar e descansar um bocado, pois na noite seguinte ficaria ainda mais cansado, mas no exacto momento em que estava a afastar a sua face da dela, os seus olhos abriram.

Ela acordou ao sentir o calor à sua volta e perto de si e, quando sentiu o beijo, abriu os olhos, encontrando a face do amigo – não, do noivo – perto da sua. Olhava-lhe para os olhos castanhos-claros, sempre tão doces e quase transparentes e para as pestanas castanhas, curtas e finas que os emolduravam. E não pode evitar em olhar para o seu nariz fino e delicado e de pousar o olhar nos seus lábios finos e rosados. Não pôde deixar de reparar que ele tinha um corte no lábio inferior ainda a sangrar, provavelmente por o ter mordido com muita força.

E não se afastou quando a face dele se moveu. E não disse nada, muito menos o empurrou, quando os lábios dele uniram-se suavemente com os dela. Nem queria. Tirou as mãos de debaixo das cobertas e envolveu-as no seu pescoço, movendo os seus lábios ao mesmo tempo. Não se sentia culpada por estar a beijar o seu melhor amigo, nem pouco mais ou menos: era apenas estranho, mas não um estranho errado. Aquela sensação no estômago e o desejo – sim, porque ela desejava aquele homem como um dia desejara James - a correr-lhe pelas veias pareciam certos, quase como se tudo estivesse bem, enquanto eles estivessem ali, presos naquele beijo lento e doce.

Quando se separaram, estavam ofegantes e ruborizados. Porém, não disseram nada, apenas continuaram a olhar para os olhos um do outro, e o único movimento que era percebido era a mão de Remus a acariciar lentamente a face da ruiva.

- Desculpa. – Ele sussurrou, interrompendo o silêncio.

- Eu também quis. – Ela respondeu, sorrindo de leve e passando a língua pelos lábios num movimento habitual, os quais ainda tinham o sabor dele juntamente com o sabor metálico do sangue. Ele acompanhou o movimento com os olhos, amaldiçoando-se mentalmente por estar a pensar naquelas coisas acerca da sua melhor-amiga. E noiva, mas ainda assim melhor-amiga, por muito que a amasse.

Com um último afago, levantou-se – estava sentado na cama – e disse para ela descansar, sendo surpreendido por um breve selinho antes de sair do quarto. Tinha um grande sorriso no rosto ao deitar-se na sua cama e recriminou-se por parecer um adolescente no seu primeiro amor.

Mas Lily sempre fora o seu primeiro amor. E único.


End file.
